


A Little More Brave

by Michael_Demos



Series: Smurf-fics [3]
Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Fearless, M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Version M Canon, been a while huh, songfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: The song used is Fearless by Taylor Swift https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=K9jPcrpSYAI
Relationships: Schtroumpf Peureux/Schtroumpf Quelqu'un | Scaredy Smurf/Somebody Smurf
Series: Smurf-fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099580





	A Little More Brave

Scaredy wasn’t brave.

He wasn’t courageous, he wasn’t daring, he wasn’t even confident.

Still, something had changed after a few months pining after Somebody. He’d been too scared to say anything, but then Cupid had tricked him into going alone to the Great Oak where Somebody had been waiting with a daisy for him-

And it all changed.

* * *

_There's somethin' bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_Walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

Okay, Scaredy was a little brave.

It had been a week and he’d started humming whenever he thought about Somebody, and thinking of dancing. He didn’t dance; there was too big a risk of falling and hurting somesmurf-

But Somebody had walked him home in the rain, and the water had been glistening off of the mushrooms in the prettiest of ways, and he wanted to dance.

* * *

_We're drivin' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

They’d gone on another walk- a date? Was it a date?!

It was definitely a date.

Scaredy was _trying_ to concentrate on their conversation, he really was, but Somebody kept pushing his hat back and letting the breeze touch his head and it was doing _something_ to his heart.

* * *

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

They’d gone swimming for their third date.

It was a surprise Somebody had arranged, and he’d taken the blindfold off of Scaredy to reveal the beautiful waterfall that fell into the pool. Somebody smiled at him, took his hand, and pulled him in. He let go when they exited the water.

Scaredy didn’t want him to.

* * *

_So baby drive slow_

_Til we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it remember it_

Their sixth date, and their second dinner.

Scaredy’s first time being somebody’s boyfriend- Somebody’s boyfriend- and he liked it.

His first moment he didn’t want to end.

* * *

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

Scaredy was excited. That was new.

Somebody had dropped a hint about their next date, involving a field of flowers and a magical flute given to him by Harmony (who would have kept it, but it played by itself without giving him a chance.)

Scaredy went to Tailor for his dress.

* * *

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_my hands shake_

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless._

Somebody had walked him home again.

It was dry this time, and the flowers were absosmurfly beautiful, though Somebody told Scaredy they weren’t nearly as lovely as him.

Scaredy hesitated. Somebody didn’t, and hugged him goodnight, and Scaredy wasn’t scared anymore.

So he kissed him.

* * *

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

He wasn’t afraid to dance, to sing, to fall in love anymore-

because he was still falling, still spiraling down-

only this time, Somebody else was falling with him.


End file.
